


Make Them Wheels Roll

by welcometostrayakids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Meeting, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Skateboarding, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Soft Boys, Tattoos, Texting, Tongue Piercings, brockhampton gay sweater, can you tell that i have never written a kiss scene before, dancer!felix, felix is a rambling gay, felix with tattoos, his poor mother cant get a word in, listen i havent proof read this, skater au, super smash bros, yes you heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometostrayakids/pseuds/welcometostrayakids
Summary: Felix has always been okay with new people but when the pretty mutual friend offered to teach him how to skate,things got harder.(Alternatively titled: The Devil Works Hard but Felix's Heart Works Harder)





	Make Them Wheels Roll

It was never really a big deal when Felix met new people, except for this one time.

 

He had arrived at the skatepark to meet his friends and was swiftly winded when he saw a new figure standing with them. 

_ Gorgeous _ .

 

‘Felix, this is Seo Changbin. Changbin this is Lee Felix. Get along.’ Minho said as he held onto the shoulders of the two boys.

 

Felix had never seen anybody that looked quite like Changbin did. His dark hair perfectly complementing his smooth skin. The sharp jawline drawing your eyes down to his broad shoulders and so on. And that tongue piercing,  _ god. _

‘Nice to finally meet you, Felix. I’ve heard a lot about you.’ Changbin smiled at him and bowed respectfully.

Felix was spellbound.

 

Jeongin knew what was up and gave him a swift kick to the back of the knee, pulling him out of his own head.

 

‘Oh, I- uh, yes, yes it’s nice to meet you too.’ He stuttered out and bowed quickly.

 

The group started moving around the skatepark, some doing tricks and other just up and down the ramps. Everybody except for Felix, that is.

He’s sitting with his legs dangling over the edge of a halfpipe, watching his friends (and the new kid) skating around and having fun. He’s perfectly content with just watching.

 

‘Hey,’ A voice appearing behind him makes him jump. He turns around and comes face to face with Changbin. Great. Because he wants to be a stuttering mess again.

‘Uh, hey what’s up?’

‘Not much, I was wondering if you wanted to skate? You seem lonely up here by yourself.’ Changbin grins down at him.

Felix pushed down the butterflies forming in his stomach and forces out a response.

 

‘Oh, no it’s okay I’ll stay here. I can’t skate anyway.’ Felix curses himself for being so unlike himself. It’s just a new guy in the group so why is he getting so worked up about it?

Meanwhile, when Felix is metaphorically beating himself Changbin is staring at him like he’s grown a second head.

‘Really? You hang out with skater kids and you can’t skate? That’s wild.’

Changbin sticks out a hand and pulls Felix up from his seat. ‘Right, c’mon, I’m gonna teach you how to skate.’

 

Felix immediately panics at the proposition. 

‘What? No, no way. You are not teaching me to skateboard.’ 

‘Yeah, I am. You’ll love it, I swear.’ Changbin positively beams.

‘I’ll fall.’

‘I’ll catch you.’

 

They’re still holding hands.

  
  


*******

  
  


‘Mom, you’re not gonna believe this. There’s this guy that I met today he’s a mutual friend of Woojin and Chan and basically, everybody but me knew him! Why was I left out of this friendship until now?’

Felix stumbles into the kitchen of his home and only stops himself from falling by grabbing onto the door frame with both hands. His mother nearly drops the knife she’s holding at the shock of her son’s loud and sudden appearance. She turns around from her cutting board and opens her mouth to start speaking but Felix doesn’t even stop to take a breath and takes a seat at the kitchen island.

 

‘He’s so cool, cooler than ice, I don’t know how he does it so effortlessly. He’s got amazing hair as well just to top it off and don’t get me started on his voice.’

 

‘Felix…’

 

‘You’ve got to meet him, mom, you’d love him. But not too soon I don’t want to seen eager.’ Felix rambled on, paying no attention to his mother trying to capture his attention.

 

‘Felix, please.’

 

‘I’m no poet but I could probably fill up an entire scrapbook about how great he is. He taught me how to skateboard. He’s so neat, isn’t he neat, mom?’ Felix rambles on, waving his arms about and making grand gestures.

He finally goes quiet when his name is shouted and echoes through the kitchen. ‘Yeah?’ He rests his head in his hands propped up on the table in front of him.

 

‘Honey, whoever you’re talking about sounds lovely and I hope that you two get along. What’s his name?’ She asks with a tired smile, finally putting down the knife that had been slightly stressing Felix out since he’d realised she was still holding it.

 

‘Changbin. Seo Changbin. He said he liked my sweater.’ Felix blushed, pointing to the massive red cursive script of “gay” on his yellow hoodie.

 

‘Well, that’s nice. I look forward to seeing you two grow closer. Now go was up, dinner will be ready soon.’ Felix’s mom smiled and waved him upstairs.

 

‘Sounds good to me!’

  
  


*******

  
  


Felix can feel Changbin’s eyes on him, panning up and down his body. He begins to feel slightly self-conscious and lifts his eyes to catch the others. Seconds pass and the two don’t look away until Chan clears his throat loudly, eyeing the two. 

 

This happens for quite a few weeks. One will stare and the other will catch them. Most of the time, anyway.

If Felix could feel a pair of eyes on his ass every now and then, he didn’t say anything.

 

‘Do you two ever get tired of staring at each other?’ Woojin grins and ruffles Changbin’s hair when he blushes and averts his eyes, looking anywhere but at Felix.

‘What do you mean “staring at each other”? Anyway, that’s rich coming from you.’ Felix laughs and gestures over at Chan with his thumb.

 

Changbin and Felix burst into laughter as Woojin stumbles over his words and flushes as red a tomato, colour running from the tips of his ears to below the neckline of his shirt.

  
  


*******

  
  


The music is so loud in the studio room that the bass shakes the floor. Felix’s body moves across the room like he’s made of wind. His body in tune with the music as it rattles through his bones. The song slows to a full halt and the room is enveloped in quiet.

 

The young boy is panting when he comes to a stop, leaning his arms on his knees and resting for a few seconds.

 

Felix can’t express how happy it makes him to be getting closer to Changbin. Over the past three or so months they have gone from strangers to best friends and yeah maybe there are some underlying feelings for the older boy but it’s nothing major.

 

The song repeats itself and he flies into action again, eyes set on himself in the mirror. 

  
  


***

  
  


Felix leaves the studio hours later, bag on his back and new skateboard under his feet. 

He pulls out his phone and shoots a text to Changbin.

 

**_felix_ **

**_4:37pm_ **

Yo bin you still good for tonight ??

 

**changbinnie-hyung <3**

**4:38**

Yeah c u soon kid

 

Felix smiles and slips his phone back into his pocket and pushes his foot against the ground, gathering more speed as he makes his way home.

 

He arrives back in under just under ten minutes and rushes upstairs to his bathroom to shower. He peels his shirt over his head and peers at the pink tattoos that cover his body. A large arrangement of flowers cover his left side, “inspiration” on the outside of his right upper arm and a small dragon curling around his hip bone and dipping below the waistband of his jeans.

He shucks off his jeans and steps under the hot stream of water and washes himself clean of sweat and kneads the tension out of his muscles. When he steps out some unknown amount of time later he spies his phone blinking with an unread text message.

 

**_changbinne-hyung <3_ **

**_5:17pm_ **

hey ill b there in 20 ish ?

 

**_felix_ **

**_5:34pm_ **

shit yeah

i just got out of the shower >.<

 

**_changbinnie-hyung <3_ **

**_5:34_ **

nearly there unless ive got the wrong house

dont answer the door naked

 

Felix rifles through his closet and pulls out the first pair of underwear and jeans he can find. He pulls on a muppets shirt with a graphic of Animal on the front. It’s okay.

A knock on the door sounds through the house and Felix is so glad that he doesn’t have a messy room otherwise he’d be in for a bit of an issue. 

He jogs down the stairs and opens the door to a soft looking and smiling Changbin.

‘Sup, Bean?’ Felix jokes and steps back to let the other in to take off his shoes. 

 

The two mess around for a while and play too many rounds of Super Smash Bros in a row and before they know it, it’s dark outside. The pair lean against the side of the bed in a comfortable silence and scroll through social media on their phones. Felix’s attention is torn away from the memes displayed on his phone when the boy beside him asks about his tattoos.

‘I think it’s absolutely unacceptable that I’m your best friend and I still haven't seen any of your tattoos.’ Changbin lolls his head to the side to look at Felix.

Felix makes a humming sound of agreement and pushes himself up onto his knees, body facing the other boy. He grabs the hem of his shirt and lifts the garment up and over his head and places it on the floor beside him.

Changbin’s eyes immediately widen and he shuffles a little bit closer.

‘Woah, they’re gorgeous.’ He mumbles, not looking away from the varying shades of pink embedded in his friend's skin. Felix chuckles and his skin turns hot when he feels fingertips grazing along the skin of his hip bone. He sucks in a breath when Changbin brushes his fingers against the elastic material of the waistband of his boxers that peeks out above his jeans. 

 

‘Wait, what the fuck is that?’ Changbin questions when he catches sight of the pattern on Felix’s underwear. He hooks his fingers into the belt loops of the others jeans and pulls them out slightly so that he can get a better look. Ladybugs. ‘You’re such a goddamn nerd, Lee Felix. Ladybugs?’ He wheezes out.

‘Okay, in my defence, I was in a rush.’ Felix blushes and pulls himself out of Changbin’s grip. ‘C’mon, it’s getting late. Let’s go to bed.’ Felix says as he clambers under the soft bed sheets and blankets, Changbin following in close tow.

Felix thinks back to the first time they had a sleepover and the mildly awkward moment where they figured out the sleeping arrangements. Felix had woken up with his face pressed into the crook of Changbin’s neck and both legs tangled with the other’s and had almost fallen out of bed at the shock. 

He laughed at the memory.

 

‘What are you laughing at now?’ Changbin asked as he rested his hand on Felix’s chest. It filled Felix with warmth that the two of them were able to be so close to each other without it being weird anymore.

‘The first time we had a sleepover. We were both so embarrassed about sharing a bed.’

Changbin snorts. ‘How things change, I guess.’

Felix lets out a low rumbling sound and slips his arm behind the elders head. ‘How things change indeed.’

  
  


*******

  
  


Chanbin woke up to warm streams of sunlight filtering in through the gaps in the blinds.

He rolls over and tosses an arm out across the bed, reaching for Felix. When his hand falls upon nothing but rumpled bed sheets he lets out a small groan.

 

‘Felix?’ Changbin says with a sleep clouded voice. He pushes his torso up with his elbows and makes his way into a sitting position, the dark blue sheets pooling around his hips. He leans his body slightly to the side and sees Felix brushing his teeth in front of the en-suite bathroom mirror. Changbin may or may not feel slightly winded at the sight of the other boy’s shirtless frame and damp hair. 

He watches for a few seconds before forcing his body out of the nest of blankets and assorted pillows.

 

He slowly pads over to the younger and wraps his arms around his waist, he mumbles a small ‘Good morning,’ into the junction of his friend’s shoulder and neck before pressing a kiss to the soft skin.

Felix bends over slightly to spit the excess toothpaste from his mouth.

 

Changbin doesn’t know what's hit him when Felix shifts in his arms and dips his head to press a warm kiss to his lips. Seconds pass that feel more like hours and then Felix is hurriedly pulling away.

‘Shit, Bin, I’m so sorry I don’t know why I did that-’ He rushes out with a red tint gracing his cheeks. He starts to unwind his best friend’s arms from around his middle but pauses when Changbin leans in close to his face, lips ghosting over his own.

‘Cool it, Felix.’

 

The pair stand in silence for a moment still wrapped up in each other’s arms. 

 

The next time their lips connect its Changbin who initiates it.

This kiss has more weight behind it and the pressure of the two boys’ lips against each others sets off explosions in their stomachs and those only increase when Felix lifts his arms to slip them around Changbin’s neck, pulling him closer.

Chanbin swipes his pierced tongue along the other boy’s lips and is hit with the strong taste of mint and the smell of vanilla body wash becomes much stronger. They would both be lying if they said that they didn't want to time to stand still and let them have this moment.

Changbin disconnects their bodies and takes in Felix’s flustered appearance. His lips are red and kiss bruised, the skin from the tips of his ears down to his chest are a vibrant shade of pink and Changbin just can’t get enough of it. 

The two make eye contact and start to laugh slightly.

 

‘Oh man,’ Felix manages between chuckles and rests his forehead against Changbin’s. ‘How did we end up here?’

 

They both smile.

  
  


*******

  
  


Nobody really questions it when Felix and Changbin turn up at the skatepark holding hands and smiling a little bit wider than usual.

 

It’s just how things go. It’s just how things work.

 

It’s Woojin that brings it up first though.

‘Fucking finally, you two. The amount of pining and sexual tension in the air was making me feverous.’

 

Nothing much changes in the group’s dynamics. Everything is still the same and nobody points it out if they see one press a chaste kiss to the other’s lips or forehead before tipping off the edge of the halfpipe ramp.

 

And it works. For the first time since the two met, things fall into place.


End file.
